


by any other name would smell as sweet

by a_gently_faded_rainbow



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, buying space condoms is a form of affection, names as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gently_faded_rainbow/pseuds/a_gently_faded_rainbow
Summary: He is a man of a thousand names. Juno Steel knows so many of them, and calls him Nureyev anyway, and maybe that makes him fall in love a little bit.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	by any other name would smell as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Nureyev is trans because it fits my idea of him-I’m not trans though, so please let me know if I did anything wrong or if you’re uncomfortable with this. I use male terms to refer to his anatomy and there is no external or internal transphobia mentioned. Otherwise, this is a super fluffy fic, but Nureyev definitely has some abandonment issues, that Juno helps with. Please enjoy, and chat with me on Tumblr at disastroids.

He’s Glass, when they first meet, and it feels right. Juno makes him feel breakable, see through, scared. His gentle naïveté when he tries to arrest Peter, the rich blush in his cheeks everytime Peter flirts, all of it hurts. Goes straight to his heart, and later, amidst a thousand heists and near death scrapes, it makes him sloppy. He can’t let Juno keep doing this. 

There will be other names, but they don’t matter. Juno calls him Nureyev, when he asks, and it feels right. He’s been so many Peters, but there’s only ever been one Nureyev. The Carte Blanche lets him learn himself a little more, but it doesn’t really come together until...

Until Juno enters his quarters after the latest adventure with a devilish smile and his shirt barely buttoned, something painful and angry in his eyes. Until he’s pushing Peter up against the wall and kissing him til it hurts, all teeth and roaming hands and Juno’s sucking marks into his neck now and shoving a leg between Peter’s thighs and then lips next to his ear whispering, barely more than a breath. 

“Nureyev. I’m going to fuck you now, if you’re amenable.” 

He keens at the thought and bucks against Juno’s leg. 

“Gonna need to hear you say it sweetheart.” 

“Juno. Juno please.” 

“Please?” 

“Please fuck me. Please stop teasing me and put your dick in me. You came here for a fight? Someone to take your anger out on? Fine. But get on with it.” 

Juno softens, takes away his leg and puts his hands on Nureyev’s face instead. 

“Hey. Hey, it’s not like that. Christ, Nureyev, I’m sorry. I’m fucking this up again aren’t I? I don’t ever, ever wanna take my anger out on you. I just want..you. I shouldn’t have run. I should’ve held you tight and never let go. I’m sorry I didn’t. I’ll always be sorry. Will you let me take care of you?” 

“Should be me saying that. You need it more Juno.” 

“Plenty of time for the both of us, if—“ 

“Yes.” 

He kisses Juno then, none of the anger left. Just a gorgeous girl in front of him and the midnight dark of space behind. Juno’s fingers are at his sleep shirt and they break apart so he can remove it. His hands against Nureyev’s chest and mouth ghosting kisses over his cheeks, his eyes, his neck. His lips are soft now, gentle and sweet. He moves to Nureyev’s scars, the star shaped bullet mark on his shoulder, the scars on his chest-another debt he has yet to pay. 

Juno drops to his knees and glances up for permission. Nureyev nods. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are Nureyev? I could spend hours just lookin at you. Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll just look.” 

“Juno...”

“Nah. I’m gonna get my mouth on you I think.” 

He’s slipping Nureyev’s pants off, but slowly, giving him time to say no, to run away like the both of them keep doing, have been doing since they were kids. He stays so still he barely breaths, only moving to step out of the pants. 

Juno mouths at his boxers, teases him for what feels like days before he finally takes those off too and he’s sucking his cock then, soft and slow, and his hands are holding his ass, just barely squeezing. 

Nureyev finds himself whining when Juno moves away, licking his lips before he speaks, and fuck if that isn’t a sight, his slick on Juno’s face. 

“How do you want me?” Juno’s voice is low and raspy and he can barely think, his mind blanking out with feeling. 

“Anything. Anything you’ll give me Juno please please before you go just give me something.” 

“Not going. Not leaving. I’ll give you a thousand somethings Nureyev.” 

Juno stands with a crack of his knees and a sheepish grimace. “Getting old. Where are your condoms?” 

“I don’t have any. Didn’t think to pack them on my way to a thieving ship, strangely.” 

Juno laughs. “Just the fingers then. We’re stopping at port in a few days.” 

And maybe that’s what finally makes it click. In a few days. In a few days Juno will buy condoms at port so they can do this again, again until the box is empty and buy another and—

And Juno’s back on his knees with his mouth again and his fingers slipping into Nureyev’s ass and his knees are weak and Juno is holding him up with one hand and fucking into him slow and steady with the other and it’s all too much.

“Juno Juno Juno I’m going to come please Juno!” 

Juno doesn’t stop even when his face is covered in slick, just keeps moving his fingers and his tongue until Nureyev whines with overstimulation and pushes him away. Juno leads him to the bed then, and the ship’s cots are too small for two people really. Neither of them requested a bigger bed like Vespa and Buddy have, and so they’re smashed against each other in the bed, Juno curled into his back like a parenthesis between him and the door, the world. 

Before he drifts off, he can’t help but think that’s it’s awful funny of Buddy to have billed them all as family when so many of them are having sex on the ship. He’s smiling when sleep finally takes him. He doesn’t think he stops even in his dreams. 

Later, Juno will forget names altogether. It will be babe or sweetheart or lovely or handsome and Nureyev will melt at it, at the fact that no matter where they are Juno says it, except in cases when he avoids using names at all if he can help it. Rita will coo every time Juno says it and Buddy will roll her eyes fondly and his world will be a little more comfortable. Tonight though, there is just he and Juno and the hazy blissful post orgasm sleep.


End file.
